Complacencia
by Shining Reira
Summary: Mia/Diego * When Mia Fey advises Diego Armando that her sister will be visiting, Diego makes the most of every extra moment with her.


Mia both loved and loathed the winter months. The sun was down when she left for work at the law firm, and gone when she left the office in the evening. The snow that fell in the mountains of Kurain was the only saving grace for the season; since she had left, however, there was little snow. The medium pulled back the curtains covering her windows and peered out to check the weather.

Once again, the snow her sister had called about was pouring rain for her. "No luck for me, Maya. Rain again." She walked away from the small window as she made her way to her closet. She heard her little sister groan on the other end of the phone.

"Can't you come home this weekend, Mia?" The girl pleaded. "It's been ages since you've come up to Kurain!"

"Maya, I was there last month!" The lawyer laughed.

"See, ages!" Maya huffed. "It just seems like you're too busy for me now. With your career and your friends and your _boyfriend_." The girl hissed the last word and Mia felt a pang of regret.

"I can't go this weekend," Mia began, rummaging through the hangers of tailored pants. "Diego has a big case that goes to the courts Monday morning, so I'll be at the office all weekend." She heard her sister sigh. "You can come here if you want," the elder Fey suggested as she pulled out a houndstooth skirt from the closet; tossing it on her bed. "You can stay the week, I won't be busy at work with Diego at the courthouse. Then, on Friday, I'll go back with you to Kurain."

Her younger sister pondered the offer. "Just you will come up to Kurain? No Mr. Armando this time?"

Mia chuckled as she grabbed a sapphire blue sweater from the closet. "No Mr. Armando this time." She walked out of her closet, clutching her phone as she pulled open her dresser drawer. "Shall I buy you a train ticket then?"

"Okay!" Maya chirped and Mia felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"All right, I'll buy it today at work. I really need to be going though, I'm running a bit late getting ready." She stated as she pulled out a pair of nude nylons from the drawer.

"Okay, Sis! I'll see you Friday!" Maya sang.

Mia smiled, "I'll see you Friday," she returned as she shut the small cell phone. She looked at the time on its front and scrambled to the bathroom. "I'm running so late!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her toothbrush.

Frantically, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ran a brush through the tangles in her thick chestnut hair as she dashed back into her bedroom to change out of her cotton pajamas. As she began to hook her black silk bra, she heard a car horn honk outside her window. She ran to it, pulling a silver camisole over her head as she peered through the curtains.

She saw Diego's headlights flash in the rain. She cursed under her breath as she quickly pulled on her skirt. As she placed her feet in the black heels, she pulled the plush sweater over her head. She grabbed the nylons and stuffed them in her purse as she snatched her keys and cellphone from the nightstand.

Mia stumbled out the door of her apartment, pulling her arms through the slick tan rain jacket. She quickly shut the door behind her, locking it and running down the steps towards the red car. She watched as her lover reached across the passenger's seat to open the door for her. She climbed in and slammed it behind her.

"Morning, Kitten," Armando hummed as he offered a tall paper cup to his assistant. She took it from him and he smiled, taking the car out of park and pulling away from the curb. "Why the long face?" he questioned as he reached for a steel travel mug in his cup holder.

She scowled, "You're 30 minutes early!" The medium lifted the paper cup to her lips and took a small sip as she continued. "I didn't even have time to put on my nylons."

The attorney chuckled. "Ha! Yesterday you were bitching because I picked you up too late to go get your morning tea." He stopped the car at the red light as he took a swig from his own drink. "So I left early and picked it up for you. The line moved much quicker than I expected." He placed his hand on her bare leg as he continued. "I would leave on time if you'd just move in, Kitten."

She laughed. "Really, Diego? You're bringing up that again?" He shrugged as the light changed and he sped forward.

"Why were you running so late this morning anyway?" He asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as the young woman sipped her tea. "You're usually the one waiting for me in the morning."

Mia turned towards her mentor. "Maya called. It snowed in Kurain and she wanted to see if we had gotten snow as well," she laughed. "She's so lonely up there, just training all the time. I invited her up for the week." Diego's eyes widened. "You'll be in court; I'll just be doing paperwork."

He turned the red car into the parking lot of the law firm; pulling around the the back. "Well," he growled as he parked the car. "I'll just need to indulge in extras this week to make up for the drought I'll be facing." He leaned over the gear shift and kissed the young attorney.

Startled, Mia returned the kiss as her senior began to climb across the console. "What are you doing?" She questioned as she lifted the cup above her head. His hands found it and took it from her, placing it on the floor by the pedals as he kissed her again.

"Thanking God that you didn't have time to put those fucking nylons on this morning," he rumbled against her neck as he straddled the medium in the leather seat. She felt him reach for the handle by the door, and suddenly, the seat leaned back. "Much better," he mumbled as he kissed her again.

She returned the kiss as she fumbled with his belt buckle under the heavy trench coat he wore. She felt the cool metal of his ring on her legs as he pushed the wool skirt farther up her legs. "Diego," she whispered, "Is this the best place to be doing this?" She finished, breathless as she felt his lips on her ear.

"We're the only ones here, Mia," he muttered. He felt her adjust beneath him as he continued. "Besides, no one parks back here." She had finally managed to unhook the leather belt; now working on the plastic button on his dark dress pants. He pushed aside her unbuttoned jacket; pulling it over her shoulders and off her arms.

The rain began to come down harder; pounding the windows as she pulled at the zipper under her fingers. She gasped suddenly as she felt his fingers enter her and she bit her lip; feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "Diego," she gasped, her hands finding him. She felt him throb in excitement as she wrapped her manicured hand around him.

His lips graced her jawline as he smirked; pulling her hand away and entering her. She moaned his name again as he thrust, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him deeper. "You want more, Mia?" He growled, and she nodded in response. He began working at a faster pace; feeling her tighten around him. He panted her name as they climaxed together; his silk dress shirt sticking to his back.

She smiled beneath him, running her hand against his face. "Was that really necessary?" She asked playfully as she kissed his cheek. He crawled off her and made his way back to the driver's seat. Mia pulled the seat back upright as he laughed.

"I told you, Kitten. I have to indulge now while I still can."


End file.
